My Sokklian Drabbles
by Sokklafan11
Summary: This is my collection of some of my Sokkla drabbles / short stories / oneshots. Some are romantic, some tragic, some funny, and a lot more. If you love sokkla you'll love these! R&R!
1. Why?

_**Why?**_

I hate him so why do I always think about him?

Why do I want to see him so badly?

Why Does he care about me?

Why do I care about him?

Why is he so important to me?

Why is he holding me in his arms?

Why are we kissing?

Why do I like it?, I shouldn't.

Why do we risk getting caught sneaking out and seeing eachother at night?

Why should a princess like myself like a peasant like him?

I always ask myself these questions, and now..now that he's lying in front of me, dying because of me, I relize the answer...I love him, I really do love him. I fall to my knees crying at the sight of him dying, and I realize I'm a monster. I watch him die, and in a few days when my maid comes to wake me up I'll be dead too, with a dagger in my hand, the same dagger I killed him with that treacherous day.


	2. Contagious

Sokka and Some of his friends stood there talking to eachother, Azula liked him, everyone knew but him.

"Today's the Day 'Zula." the girl said to herself. " The day you're gonna talk to Sokka."

_When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say_

She walked up to him as his friends walked away.

"Yea?" he asked loking down at the girl.

"Uh..." She sudennly fell short of words, she looked like an idiot just standing there, she said the first thing that came to mind. "What was homework in History?"

"Um, Azula, we didn't have any homework in History."

"Oh, right, how stupid of me, well I'll just go." she said walking away. "Go do my imaginary History homework." she mumbled to herself. Later that night her friend Nya came over her house.

"Nya, Why can't I talk to him? I just say something stupid when I try to." Azula said a tear running down her cheek.

"Maybe he's not the right one for you." Nya said rubbing a tear drop from her cheek.

_And I walk out in silence  
That's when i start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry._

She sits there during class and stares at him. _He's so cute!_ She thinks to herself.

"Azula!" The teacher broke her thought. "Read now."

"Uhh...where we at?" The girl looked up and saw the look on the teacher's face. "Heh." Azula shrugged.

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

_All the time._

"Ok guys, I'm talking to him today for sure!" Azula said to her friends while watching Sokka eat at lunch.

"Azula," Nya started. "Did you ever think that he may not be the guy for you?"

"Huh?" Azula looked at her friend.

"Yea you both live on two diffrent sides of the world, he's popular, you're not so popular." her other friend said.

"I can't beleive you guys!" Azula stood up and started walking off. "I'll show ya."

_They all say that you're no good for me  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out._

"Hey Zula." Sokka said Casually as his friends walked away. _He called my Zula!!_ She thought to herself.

"So, Um, Sokka," She started finding it hard to talk again.

"Nope, No History." Sokka teased laughing, he saw she wasn't laughing. "Oh, um, Sorry it was just a jo-"

"Sokka, Will you go out with me?" Azula managed to get out, she stood there with her eyes closed waiting for the answer. Sokka just stood there shocked.

_So I walk out in silence  
That's when i start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile_

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

All the time

_I'll give you everything  
I'll treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right._

He couldn't belive it, Azula just asked him out, he barely even knew her.

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

"Yea." He finally answered. She looked up at him smiling, full of joy.

"Thanks." Was all she could say, since she couldn't think of anything else she just hugged him, and for once he was the one short o words.

_All the time._

xXxXxXxXx

**Thank you for reading this, It's a songfic from one of my favorite songs ****Contagious by Avril Lavigne****, This is my first song fic and I'de be very happy if u would Reveiw **


	3. The New Girl

The young girl walked into the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself."

The girl sighed "My name's Azula." _Being the new girl sucks___She thought to herself.

"Ok then Azula, You can take a seat." The teacher signaled his hand towards the class.

"Witch seat?" Azula asked.

"Anyone that's open." The teacher replied. She chose the one in back in the corner.

"Eh, I can't understand this map." Azula mumbled to herself after History was over. She looked around and saw some girls standing there talking.

"Hi, I was just um, wondering, how do I get to room 103?" The girl asked walking over.

"Aw, new girl in school doesn't know how to get to class." One of the girls, apperently the leader of the group, said with attitude.

"Ugh, Whatever." Azula mumbled starting to walk away.

"Don't give me that!." The girl yelled at her. Azula turned around. "Do you know who I am? I'm the Princepal's daughter, I'm the leader of this school! If you're not nice to me I can make sure life's a living hell for ya!"

"Bitch." Azula said under her breathe walking away.

"What?!" The girl yelled. "Come Back Here Now!"

Azula just kept walking. She ended up finding the classroom she was upose to be in.

"Sorry, I'm a little late I couldn't find the room." She said sheepishly as she walked in, she heard some people laugh at her just so she could here it.

"It's Fine, Sit down." The teacher said, she was a girl and seemed nice enough. Then Azula realized that same girl from the hall was in this class with her. Azula sat down as far away from that girl as possible.

"Great..." Azula mumbled looking in the girls direction, She saw the girl whisper something to her friend then they both giggled while looking at her, She felt real uncomftrable.

"Naomi, you have something to share with the class?" The teacher asked.

"No ma'am." The girl said. _So her name's Naomi._ Azula thought to herself. Azula sat there barely paying attention the rest of class until she heard the bell ring. _Finnally lunch time._

She walked down to the cafeteria where Naomi and her friends got infront of her in the lunch line. Finnally she got her food and went to eat.

"Hey, I heard what you called me earlier, and I don't like it." Naomi said as she hit Azula's tray making it go all over her shirt. She would of beat the crap out of them, but she new she couldn't in school. She just ran off, tears forming in her eyes. She sat alone behind a tree, trying not to cry.

"Why does this happen to me?" Azula said to herself."I miss my old school, I just wish I could go back."

She wipped a tear away and sat there untill the bell rand again, and again she didn't know where to go, and those girls kept staring at her. Then a boy walked up to her.

"Hey, whats wrong? you look a little confused." The boy said.

"Oh, well, I am, I have no idea where to go." Azula said looking up at the boy, she thought he was cute.

"Here, I go to that class too, just follow me." He said walking as she followed. "Oh yea, and my name's Sokka."

And right then she knew everything would be OK.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, Here ya go! I might, just Might make a continueation of this :) I like it, for some reason I like the idea of Azula being the new girl in school soo yea R&R plz!


	4. The Beach

He was furious, He came to the beach to flirt with girls and try to get a date for friday, but every girl he thought was cute liked the Lifegaurd.

"What's so special 'bout him anyway." Sokka said to himself seeing yet another girl walk over to the lifegaurd.

"Hey." Sokka said to a girl walking on the beach. "You wanna-"

"Hold that thought, I'm giong to see Obi." The girl ran to the lifegaurd.

"So, his names Obi, what kinda name is Obi!!" Sokka yelled to himself. Then he spotted some girls, more spussificly A girl with a group of friends. Then he saw something else, Obi walking over to her.

"Hey babe." Obi said walking to stand by her. _Oh No..._Sokka thought to himself.

"Obi, How many times do I have to tell ya? I'm not interested." She turned toward him, hands on her hips.

"But Zula.." Obi started.

"No buts, and DON'T call me Zula, only my close friends can call me that." She gave him attitude.

"But I AM your future husband, and I thin-" Obi got cut off.

"Ok, Don't even start that shit. You don't have a chance with me." Azula said getting mad. "Ya know you really piss me off, don't come near me ever again! I don't even want you near me if I'm drowning, I'd rather die!"

She stormed off, as a mad Obi went back to his station. Sokka went to catch up with Azula.

"Hey, uh, Azula." Sokka said walking up to her.

"Oh, hey, uh." Azula said turning around.

"Sokka." He said. "I saw what happened back there, I really thought it was brave of you to say all that stuff."

"Thank you, Sokka." She started. "He just doesn't understand. I don't want a guy like him, He's a player, he says I'm the only girl he wants, but the truth is he wants all the girls."

"I understand." Sokka said.

"No, you don't." She said looking down tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, Not quite that, but Obi gives me troubles too." Sokka said rubbing the back of his head, he hated seeing girls cry.

"Like what?" she asked whipping a tear away with the back of her hand.

"Uh, girl troubles, every girl likes him, but i'm lucky." he said nervously.

"Why?" she asked.

"'Cause the one girl on the beach worth liking doesn't like him." Sokka started to sweat a little. She looked up at him blushing lightly.

"Well, This girl sounds nice, Maybe if you ask she'll go out with you sometime." She said still blushing.

"Ok, Will you?" He asked her walking to stand next to her.

"Yea, when?" She asked him moving a little closer.

"Friday?" Sokka asked.

"That's great." She said queitly gripping his hand. They just watched the sunset together.


	5. The New Girl pt 2

Azula was walking to school.

"I can't wait to see Sokka again." Azula talked to herself. She walked into the school yard and into the school where everyone was in the halls talking before class started. She was looking through the faces, Then she spotted him, and walked up to him.

"Hey, Sokka, Thanks so much for showing me around yesterday." She was smiling.

"No problem, really." He said with a smirk on his face.

"So, do you wanna hang out sometime?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." He replied.

"Ok." She was very happy by that point.

"Hello Sokka." Naomi walked over to him.

"Hey." Sokka said. Then everything about ever being happy dissapeared, He liked her, Azula could tell. She didn't know how she held back tears until Lunch. She ran into the restroom and started crying. A girl walked into the restroom.

"Hi, your the new girl, right?" The girl asked. Azula nodded. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"N-nothing." Azula sobbed.

"Somethings wrong. What is it?" The girl asked walking closer to the crying girl.

"I-It's just, just, The guy I l-like likes the girl I hate, a-and I-I don't know." Azula managed to say.

"Hey, It'll be ok, beleive me." The girl said. "My names Ayasha."

Azula turned around and looked at the girl she was a little shorter than her, darker, black hair, had bangs, and big dark-brown eyes."My names Azula."

"Ok Azula, wanna come sit with me at lunch?" Ayasha asked.

"Sure." Azula said as she followed her out of the restroom. A few days followed of Azula talking to Sokka and Sokka being completely unaware of Azula liking him. Azula walked up to him on Thursday, hoping to get a date for Friday.

"Hey, Sokka-" Azula started but got cut off as Naomi walked up to them.

"Hold that thought." He said as he turned to Naomi."Hey, Naomi, you wanna go out tomarrow?"

"Yea, sounds like fun." Naomi replied as she hugged him then walked back over to her friends. Azula was starting to cry when Sokka notice her.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked. Azula ran tears poring out of her eyes. Ayasha walked over.

"You idiot! You're so stupid! Can't you tell she likes you, she likes you alot! She was going to ask you out! You asked the girl out that she hates right in front of her eyes! How can you be so stupid!" Ayasha yelled about ready to smack him.

"...Azula...Likes me?" He asked confused.

"Yes you moron!" Ayasha screamed.

"I...I'm terrible, Poor Azula." He started. "Hold on I have to go fix something." Sokka ran off and found Naomi.

"Hey, Naomi, I'm sorry but I'm cancelling our date." Sokka said.

"What?! you can't do that why?!" Naomi asked.

"Uh, it's just there's someone else." He explained.

"No, YOU can't do that to Me!" She yelled.

"Apperantly I can." Sokka said running towards Azula.

"Azula, wait." Sokka called to the girl as she started running.

"Why?" Azula stopped and cried.

"Listen, I didn't know you didn'y like Naomi, I-" He was the one that got cut off this time.

"She's so mean to me. How could you like her?" Azula put her head down.

"I don't know, But I did want you to know I cancelled the date." Azula eyes widened as he talked. "And I was wondering if you are free tomarrow night."

Azula turned around and looked in his eyes. "Yea, I am."

"Good." Sokka said as he hugged her. She returned the hug and softly kissed him on the cheak.

"Is 6:00 a good time for me to pick you up?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yea, that's perfect." Azula whispered back.


	6. A Broken Heart

She liked Sokka, she liked him for a while now, Only a couple people knew she liked him.And at this dance she swore she was going to ask him out. She wanted to slow dance with him, ask him out while they were dancing. First slow song came, he was already dancing with someone.

"Next one." She swore to herself. Next one came and he was dancing with one of her good friends, and the next few came and Sokka and her friend danced to every slow song. It hurt, It hurt really bad. It was the end of the dance as her friend walked up to the few girls standing there.

"Are you and Sokka going out?" One of her best friends asked.

"Yea, we already kissed." The girl replied.

"Damn girl already?" her friend asked not expecting an answer. Azula didn't know how she didn't break down crying. As soon as she got home she ran into her room, locked her door, and laid on the bed, face in her pillow, and cried, criend for a half an hour straight. She wasn't mad at her friend. She didn't know after all. But she was dating the guy she loved.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This comes straight from the heart, cuz this happened to me today. One of my best friends is dating the guy I love. Azula is based on me. this is accually what happened. Suckish thing is I thought he liked me, he always smilied and waved at me, but i guess it wasn't meant to be. cries

Plz R&R.


	7. Truth or Dare

Wei, one of the most popular boys at school, was having a party. Everyone was invited, of course, he wanted to show off his family's fortune. Sokka walked into the party, he looked around for his friends, he spotted them and starting walking over. Then he spotted Azula, he had the biggest crush on her, but, he was less popular, and, he could tell she liked Wei, so he just walked over to his friends.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Sokka asked walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"We're 'bout to play Truth or Dare." Renshu, one of his closer friends said." You ready?"

"Dude, I'm always ready." They played more of a truth or dare to the extreme. One person told another person a dare, normally something embarrasing or just plain weird, and if you didn't do the dare you had to stand up on something, like a table, chair, etc. and yell something very embarrasing infront of everyone. "You know I always beat you guys, I've never backed down."

"Ok then, Mr. Dare, I got one you probably don't wanna do." Daiyu said to him with challenge in his voice.

"Bring it on, I'll do anything." Sokka said closing his eyes with a triumpent smile.

"Go slap Azula's ass." He said starting to chuckle. Sokka's eyes snapped open and his smile faded away.

"Ok." He gulped, he couldn't say no now after all the bragging. He started walking over to Azula, very slowly.

"Wow, he's accually doin' it." Renshu said amazed.

"We'll see." Daiyu said watching him closely. Sokka was starting to get close to her. _She is really hot..I just hope she doesn't see me._ He thought to himself. He walked by and gentlely smacked her bottom, Then walked away, he looked back at her.

"Good, I don't think she saw me." Sokka said to himself.

"Man, I thought for sure you would back down." Daiyu said. "You got some guts."

"It was a paeice of cake." Sokka lied.

"Sokka." He heard behind him, and he knew that voice. He turned around and saw Azula standing there, he gulped. She motioned him to come and he did, he was sweating, so nervous. She took him out on the deck, and shut the door.

"So, what was that about?" Azula asked.

"Wha- what?" He was stuttering, he knew what she was talking about.

"Smaking my ass." She replied knowing he knew.

"Oh that, how'd you know?" He tried to stall.

"Because I felt it, and my friend saw it, now why did ya do it?" She asked apparentally getting annoyed.

"Ok, me and my friends were playing truth or dare, I know that sounds stupid, but it's more like to the extreme-" He started.

"You're getting off subject." She told him.

"Oh, right, well I kinda bragged and then they dared me to, well, smack your ass and I couldn't back down, and, well, yea." He explained.

"Oh, so you didn't want to?" She asked.

"Well, uhh, no, and yea, well, lets just say I liked it." He said clearly uncomfortable and waiting to get slapped across the face, but the slap never came.

"I liked it, too." She whispered grabbing his face gentlely and kissed him. His eyes were so wide, but soon closed and he kissed her back. They were both blushing. Maybe the dare wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Princess In Prison

She didn't know quite what happened, one minute she was fighting, then she fell to the ground, now she's in this cell in the Northern Water Tribe. She sat upand looked around, most of the cell was Ice.

"This is going to be easy." She said to her self facing towards the wall, she moved her hands in a circular motion, but no electric. She jumped up and kicked, she just fell to the ground, no fire. "What the-"

"Its not going to work." A gaurd said looking into the cell. Azula just looked confused but soon replaced the confused look with one of power.

"So why won't it?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"We found a way to cut off your bending." The gaurd replied.

"Forever?" Azula gasped she couldn't lose her bending.

"No, only temperarly, but we will cut it off again." He said. Azula paused.

"How did I get in here?" She asked. The Gaurd didn't answer. "How did I get in here?" she asked again this time anger in her voice.

"One of our warriors knocked you out." He answered.

"Who?" She demaned.

"I can't say, but he's comming to see you later." The gaurd replied. Azula sighed. _Of course._ She had been waiting in that cell for a while now. She heard a door open, then footsteps. She looked up only to see an other guard taking place if the old one, Then another gaurd came, and another. Soon the cell door opened and a young warrior stepped in. She stared up at him, and he stared down at her. Then her eyes widened when she realized he was the one that captured her. She jumped to her feet.

"You!" She pointed at him. "You're the one that captured me!"

He just nodded his head. Furious she charged at him. The gaurds stepped in and tried to hold her back. She managed to hit him in the side of the head, making by his eye bleed.

"Exicute her!" One of the gaurds called out.

"No, no. There's no need for that." The warrior said calmly wipping the blood away.

"But sir," One of the gaurds started.

"Just leave her with me. You leave." He said walking over to them. His voice calm.

"Are you sure?" Another gaurd asked.

"Yes, positive." Sokka nodded. One of the gaurds was looking at Azula.

"We will be right outside if you need us." He glared at Azula.

"No need." Sokka said and directed them out. The guards left and Sokka turned to Azula. "Man, sometimes they can get on your nerves. I can't get rid of them."

Azula stayed quiet.

"Whats wrong? You don't hafta be like that. Consider us...friends." Sokka said walking over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not getting any information out of me, if that's what you think." She pulled away and walked to the other side of the cell, which wasn't very far.

"Azula, it's ok." He said reassuring. She just ignored him, she didn't trust him at all. "Ok, then." he said and with that he left the cell. She laid on the ground, having no idea how many hours past. She knew it was night and that was all. It sucked being stuck in a little cell. Then she heard the door open and foot steps coming down the hall, they stopped in front of her cell. She acted like she was sleeping. She heard the cell door open. Then something she wasn't expecting, she felt a blanket over her.

"Good night." Sokka whispered and kissed her on the forhead. _Maybe he's not so bad after all._ She thought to herself. He left, and she slept.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sooo, what do you think!! I decided to put Azula as the prisoner and Sokka as the capturer, since its always the other way around. soo yeaa reveiw!!


	9. Meeting an unexpected person

Sokka was walking through the crowded market. _Jeez, there are so many people. _He thought to himself. He stopped to look at a little stand that only had a few little things on then continued walking, he wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into a girl, she didn't fall though.

"I am so sorry." He said as he turned around, he noticed her crutches.

"It's ok, Really-" The girl started.

"Azula!" Sokka yelled realizing who she was.

She sighed. "Yes, It's me."

"Wha...what are you doing here, and why do you have crutches?" He questioned.

"I was banished for not catching the Avatar. My father told me banishment wasn't enough of a punishment. He shot lightning at me, I ran. I was running down a starecase, a really long starecase. Tears were blurring my vision, and he hit me in the back with fire. It made me fall, I probablly could have caught myself but like I said, I could barely see. When I landed I realized I couldn't get up, my leg was broken. My father walked over to me. ' You are far to weak to work for me. I will spare your life, but You will be banished from the Fire Nation.' is what he said. He had to call some servants to come get me. They told me my leg was completely shattered. I got on the ship to leave and came here, where I got medical service. So now I have a cast and crutches." She explained.

Sokka stood there for a second trying to comprehend what she had just said. "So, you can never go back?"

"Never." She replied sadly. "But, it did make me realize so many things."

Sokka just stood there.

"So why are you here?" She asked him couriously.

"Oh, I...I'm moving here. I'm really no help to my friends anymore." He explained.

"Aww, I'm sure you are." She said.

"No, not really... But it doesn't bother me." He said.

"Oh, so where do you live?" She asked.

"Uh, well, nowhere yet." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Nowhere?!" She stared at him.

"Well, see I thought I'd find a placebut I don't have enough money." He said feeling pretty stupid right now.

She sighed. "Well, I guess you can live with me for now." She looked up at him happily. "I will be nice to have company."

"Lead the way." He said as he followed her. They got into the house, it was pretty nice, average size.

"This is great. So where do I sleep?" He asked.

"I have a guest room, you can stay there." She smilied at him.

"...O...Ok." Her eyes were hypnotising.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Her brow was arched.

"Ye...Yea." He replied. "It's just..."

"Just what?" She asked.

"...Nothing..." He replied.

"It was something." She said going over to him.

"It's just, well," He started. He sighed. "I guess, It's that, you...you're pretty and..nice, and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, even though I barely know you."

She was shocked and lost her balance, one of her crutches fell out from under her, she began to fall, but Sokka caught her.

"Thanks...I guess I like you, too." She said as he held her in his arms. He bent down and gentlely kissed her. They were both blushing as she kissed him back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Well, I think I could've made it better, but I like it!! R&R

and I wanted to give a special thanks to my reveiwers.

AvatarAiris

heartslol

Drelufon

burnin4Christ

wicked thru and thru

Thnx alot you guys I appreciate it so much! u urged me to continue and thats just what Im doing!


	10. Asking a popular girl out

Sokka sat at lunch staring over at Azula. The most popular girl at school.

"Sokka, stop starin' at her." One of his friends said. "You know she's never said yes to anyone who asked her out? And plus all the boys like her. So don't get your hopes up."

"Yea, I know. I just can't help who I like." He said.

"But Sokka, She's the most popular girl in school. You're not popular at all. You know how it goes Popular Girls go with Popular Boys." His friend said again.

"Yea, I guess." He said half detached. He watched closely. "Someone's asking her out!"

"Lets go watch." His friend said getting up. They walked over.

"Hey babe, how 'bout we go to dinner sometime." He said smoothly, he was very popular.

"How about not." She replied coldly.

"Why?" The confused boy asked.

"I can tell just by how boys ask me out if they'll be good for me." She said.

"I'll be good to ya baby. You can trust-" He said but got cut off.

"No I can't trust you." She said and got up. So Azula was still single.

Next Day at school...

"Hey! I planned all night how I'm gonna ask her out." Sokka whispered to his friend in class. "Read this note."

He grabbed it and read it. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"Yea and next period is lunch." Sokka said as he watched the clock. About ten minutes passed and the bell rang.

"I've been practicing all night." Sokka said as he walked to his table.

"Ok, just make sure it's smooth." He replied.

"Yea I know." Sokka started. "Smooth."

He walked over to her. "Azula I wanna ask you something."

"Yea?" She asked turning to look at him.

He suddenly found it hard to talk. "I...I..was-s just...uh, wondering...if you..would like to go out with...me?" He got out sweating. Everyone was laughing.

"I would love to." Azula said breaking the laughter.

"Wha...What!?" One of her guy friends that liked her said. "How can you think he'd be good for you?"

"Well, I can tell he's sweet, and a little shy, and he wouldn't cheat on me, he'd treat me right." She said walking right in front of him, looking him in the eyes. Sokka stood there blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

Since she knew he wasn't going to say anything she did. "Next Friday good?"

"Y...Yea." He said. She gentlely grabbed his hand.

"Perfect."


	11. Peace

_"If there must be trouble, let it be in my day, that my child may have peace. " -_ Thomas Paine

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The 25 year old Fire Lady sat there watching her 5 year old daughter play with her 4 year old son. She was happy she could see them this happy, happier than she was as a kid. She began to snuggle with her husband, the Cheif of the Water Tribe. She was happy that the war had ended. That _they_ had ended the war so their kids could live in peace. The Avatar almost made peace, but the nations still didn't trust eachother, and the Fire Nation was falling apart because not a lot of Fire Nation people liked Zuko as Fire Lord. Azula had gotten out of prison when she proved she was better, and sain. She realized how her father had used her, and now she was a diffrent person. She was _happy_. After a few months she decided if she married the 'prince' of one of the Water Tribes that war would end, considering the Earth Kingdom was healing up pretty quick. She was unsure at first, but once she actually talked to Sokka she realized she liked him a lot. The war ended officially after their marriage, but the Fire Nation was still trying to rebel. Zuko couldn't handle it and when he saw how good Azula had he gave up the throne to her. Sokka's dad died about a year after she got the throne, making him cheif. They lived in the Fire Nation, but during most of the Summer would go to the Southern Water Tribe, since he couldn't stand too much heat and she couldn't stand too much cold. She loved their current life. She layed her head on Sokka's shoulder and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Sokka asked reconizing the sigh.

"How wonderful it is that our kids can live in peace because of us." She replied looking up at him smiling. She looked over when she heard her daughter laugh, causing her to smile. She hoped that there would never be another war, especially in her children's life time. She looked over at Sokka, smiling, until they heard a scream.

"Mama she pushed me!" Her son was on the ground crying. Azula sighed and walked over to see how bad the scrap was.

"Well, almost live in peace." Sokka said laughing, causing Azula to giggle. She truely did love her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Did you like it? I know it's short. I love that quote so I based a story on it, it just seemed so....Sokkla! anyway reveiw!


	12. I will be here

Azula sat in her cell, she was in the corner, her legs pulled up to her chest. She suddenly heard footsteps, soon after she heard her cell door open. Normally noone came into the cell, there were no bars only a solid door with a little hole at the bottom to slide food under, it was like this so she couldn't escape. She looked up at whomever was there, squinting at the light. It had been a while since she saw light and it hurt her eyes, actually she had barely seen light while she was in her cell, there was no window after all. Her eyes finally adjusted and she found herself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes. Her expression turned to anger as she saw who it was. Sokka. He had wanted and aided her father's death. His sister helped bring her down. He was best friends with Zuko, the man she hated and wanted him to die. Zuko had taken away the last thing she had, her country. She didn't have friends, she had a feeling her dad would die, and when he tried to take the throne she tried to stop him, but he was selfish and took everything away. Now she was in this little cell being looked down on by a peasent, a peasent that didn't deserve the treatment he got, it would seem that he was royalty.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly glaring at the man.

"You can go outside, we just need to get Aang to get rid of your bending and--" He said.

"Just leave." She pointed to the door, sure she hated being alone all the time, but she did not want his presence.

"You've been locked in here for a while, it would be good for you to go outside." He explaied. It almost sounded like he was conserned...No she knew better.

"I will **not **give up my bending! It's the only thing that I have left that makes me Azula. Without it I will be nobody." She said looking off to the side.

"You're bending's weak anyway, and it will one day probably get taken away anyway so--" He got cut off again.

"Leave!" She yelled once again pointing to the door. He sighed in defeat and left. She spoke to herself. "He's such an idiot."

She once again went back to the quiet, she sat there for a while, alone, staring off into space. That was when she realized she wanted him to come back, at leaste yelling and fighting was some kind of communication. She was lonely. She was angry for wanting him to come back, she was furious that he had this affect on her. She decided to think of something else, but what would someone with noone in her life think of? She didn't want to think about Mai and Ty Lee, or her mom, or her father, or anything else. She went over to the hard bed chained to the wall and laid down. She tried to fall alseep, and about after an hour she did. When the young girl awoke, her eyes widened. Someone had placed a blanket over her. She then noticed someone in the corner, and she couldn't believe it. Sokka had come back. She got up, and slowly walked over to him. She noticed he was sleeping.

She hit him in the head, then yelled. "Why are you here?!"

"Ow," Sokka said rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"You didn't answer my question. I asked why you came." Azula said, not showing her happiness of having the company.

"I just wanted to check on you." Sokka replied.

Azula didn't understand why, but she decided not to ask. Then she started talking again. "Why did you bring me a blanket?"

"You looked cold." The worrior said. Having nothing else to say, Azula sat down infront of Sokka. There was an akward silence, and Sokka was about to go insane, he hated having no conversation.

He then decided to start one. "So.... What do you do in here all day?"

"Nothing." She replied. He should've figured, there was nothing to do. He examined the small cell for a moment. Honestly he never imagined that the princess woulld be in here, what he really couldn't believe though was that he was sitting infront of her, having a conversation.

"Why are you talking to me?" The girl asked honestly confused.

"I guess it was just because you were lonely." Sokka replied.

"That's nothing new. I've been lonely my whole life." Azula said looking off to the side.

"What about Ty lee, Mai, Ozai, and your family?" Sokka asked, he then added. "Everyone has someone."

"I never had anyone. Ty lee and Mai didn't care for me, or they wouldn't have left. My father has never loved me, I was his perfect weapon, nothing more. He could care less about me. And we were never a family. We were always broken." She replied coldly. Sokka looked at the girl, he noticed she had hidden her face behind her hair as she was looking down. He then noticed a single drop fall from her face. She was crying? this made no sense.

"Azula, it will be alright." Sokka said to the girl in a caring voice.

"You don't know what it's like to be all alone. To have nobody." She said coldly, not looking at him. The warrior got closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"If you want to change, I can help." He whispered into her ear.

"I do. I do want to change." She replied after a minute.

"If you give up your bending, I will be able to talk Zuko into letting you out. He will listen to me." Sokka explained. "But if you don't give up your bending, you will never be free."

"I won't give it up. It's the only thing I have." Azula said.

"You have me, and I will be the thing that warms you." Sokka said. Azula now looked at him, her eyes wide. From the look in his eyes, he meant it.

It took her a while to reply, but after about fifteen minutes she did. "Ok, I'll give it up."

Sokka smiled and stood to leave. Before leaving he looked at her, and smiled. "I promise that your decision will not be a regret."

And for the first time in a great while, she smiled, a genuine smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you guys enjoy, I haven't updated for a while lolz. There will be a continuation.


End file.
